the death of the swat kats
by leonrock84
Summary: the day that megakat city has lost the famous swat kats they're dead because of that deadly assassin of the uk
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEATH OF THE SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

megakat city the home of the swat kat the most famous heroes in megakat city everyone trust them but commander feral don't but callie trust them hell she even calls the swat kats for help so one she was writing the speeches for the mayor and of course she hated it

callie: "i wish this guy can write it on his own"

mayor manx: "hey callie, how's the speeches goes?"

callie: "getting there mayor"

mayor manx alright keep up the good work"

but while she writing the speeches she noticed something a red dot on her desk she thought it was weird but the dot moved then she turns behind the window and the dot is at her head then she thinks and go under her desk and a bullet came in yep I was indeed a sniper rifle she see's the sniper guy leaves

callie: "well so much for your job right?"

but then she think about something and she is worried about it she got out of her desk and see the mayor's body on the floor and shocked

callie: "MAYOR!"

then she ran to mayor manx's body and there were blood every wear on the floor

callie: "oh god"

then an hour later a ambulance came in and takes the mayor's body and ann gora reporting the news

ann gora: "this is ann gora from kats eye news, unfortunately mayor manx has pass away from a gun shot by a unknow assassin. calico briggs is alive and here is talk with us. so how do you feels that you're lucky that you didn't shot"

callie: "well I guess the assassin only want manx and not me"

ann gora: "did you see the assassin?"

callie: "well I did, but I didn't his face he was far away"

then commander feral came in and said

feral: "i know who he is"

meanwhile at the salvage yard jake clawson and chance furlong see the news and are shocked to hear about mayor manx's death

jake: "really, tell feral"

feral: "i found this on the street and it's a uk flag, and I know one guy who is from the uk"

ann gora: "you mean"

feral: "yes, paul adler"

jake: "PAUL ADLER!"

ann and callie: "PAUL ADLER!"

feral: "yes paul adler, for those who never knew him he's a deadly assassin from the untied kingdom and this guy kills everyone in that place even the queen of england he never go to jail not once"

chance: "oh god"

meanwhile paul adler is siting on his chair and watching the news

paul: "yes mate, it's me feral it was me all along feral" *laughing*

random: "so sir, are we done?"

paul: "not quiet, I still have one more thing to kill and that's phase 1 of my plan"

random: "what's phase 2?"

paul: "well I glad you asked, it's the swat kats"

random: "swat kats, why them?"

paul: "well for along time these buggers live in megakat and saving it for long enough and I think it's time to take them down, all the other villains failed to get the swat kats but i'll be the first one who kills the swat kats"

random: "that's sound awesome"

paul: "indeed mate, I need to let them know"

random: "how?"

paul: "easy"

the next day after the mayor died everyone is still scared about paul adler in megakat city even the swat kats themselves

chance: "paul adler, why is this guy in megakat city?"

jake: "this guy will kill anyone you know"

chance: "oh boy I hope he doesn't kill anyone else"

jake: "let's hope it's not callie"

but then callie calls them ever though it's not an emergency and jake answered

jake: "yes miss briggs"

callie: "hey razor, did you hear the news from yesterday"

jake: "yeah real sad"

callie: "are you worried about paul?"

jake: "of course"

but then as chance watching tv it got interrupt

chance: "what the?"

then paul appear on tv

paul: "hello everyone"

jake: "what?"

callie: "jake, you are watching the tv right now? cause I am"

jake: "yes"

paul; "this is paul adler reporting to you live on your tv screens, right now i'm talking to your heroes, the bloody swat kats"

chance: "oh boy"

paul: "swat kats, I know you're not gotta stop me cause I never in jail, i'm a deadly assassin of course so you better watch out, I want you to be in the city hall so we can see each other face to faces or are you just too scared of me, I know you'll see me in the city hall i'll give you one day so you can say your last goodbyes" *chuckle* "i'll see you there"

then he ends the message and swat kats just watch it with a blink stare

callie: "razor, you think you can try your best to beat paul"

jake: "yeah sure, we'll try"

and callie hang up the call

jake: "we're dead"

chance: "no, we'll try our best like she said"

jake: "you kidding me chance we can't beat this guy he can come up with a cleaver plan so that meant our luck will fail us"

chance: "we'll can't just stay here, what if guys will send out his men to find"

jake: "that i'm also worried about"

chance: "well what can we do?"

jake: "i don't know chance I don't know"

then he sit on the couch and chance join in as well and being sad cause they know they're going to die

chance: "you want to tell secret to each other?"

jake: "sure, I guess that's our last moment"

chance: "you got a love one?"

jake: "well, it's callie briggs"

chance: "mines felina"

jake: "i admit she is good"

chance: "well not only that, but on like her uncle she can trust us you know"

jake: "yeah, I noticed"

chance: "i really like her"

as they talk about their love one jake come up with a idea and sound crazy but Is his plan might at well go for it

jake: "hey chance you want to hear my idea"

chance: "about what?"

after hours later jake came to callie's apartment as razor he take a deep breath and let it out

razor: "alright let's do it this"

then he knock on the door and callie open it

callie: "razor, I didn't think you come here"

razor: "yeah I know, but the thing is callie I came to confront something to you"

callie: "really/ well come in"

then razor come inside of callie's apartment and sit down oh her bed

razor: "callie..."

callie: "what? tell me"

razor: "do you like me?"

then callie went blink and respond

callie: "well... actually I am like a lot"

razor: "well to be honest I like you too"

callie: "really? that's said great razor"

razor: "and I was think about me and t bone are going to die by paul adler"

callie: "no don't say that I know you can beat him just don't said that"

razor: "well I guess you're right"

callie: "well of course i'm right"

then razor place his left hand on callie's right hand then he look at her callie is a bit blush from this but she smile at him then they lean their heads down and they kiss on the lips and they continued kissing until callie grab the zipper from razor's vest and pull down

callie: "you want to keep the mask on?"

razor: "of course"

the they continued kissing each other and they lay down on the bed

meanwhile with chance as t bone about to confront with felina feral he's already in felina apartment and he knock on her door and felina open it

felina: "t bone?"

t bone: "hey there"

felina: "what are you doing here?"

t bone: "well I thought we can have a talk with each other, you know"

felina: "well alright sure come in"

t bone: "thanks"

then t bone came in and of course have a talk with felina

t bone: "so um do you know paul adler?"

felina: "are you kidding? everyone knows about him he's like the deadly assassin in the uk hell he shot the queen of england and mayor manx"

t bone: "and now he's gonna gets us, he wants to meet him at the city hall"

felina: "i heard the message on the tv"

t bone: "look I know this may shocked you but hear me out"

felina: "really, tell me then"

then t bone take a deep breath and said

t bone: "i actually like you felina"

then she's shocked of course (I have a felling I'm gonna keep saying that)

felina: "wow, I didn't know that"

t bone: "yeah I know"

felina: "well...um...i like you to"

t bone: "well I knew you said that"

felina: *chuckle* "thanks"

t bone: "and to tell you the truth the only reasons are 1. you look great and beautiful and 2. you're like the only kat who can trust me on like your uncle"

felina: "yeah that's true, my uncle does hate you but I don't"

t bone: "that I like"

then they continued to talk but after awhile t bone see that felina has a face that means that she wants to kiss him so t bone grab her head pull her and kiss her right at the lips an felina went blushing over it when t bone done with the kiss felina smile at him

felina: "wow, that was great"

t bone: "i know right"

then they kiss once again and both felina and chance lay down on the bed and (you know what)

to be continued for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DEATH OF THE SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 2**

1 day later after the swat kats got a message from the tv all about paul adler telling them to come to the city hall and the city hall had monitors all round the build to showed the swat kats trying to get to paul meanwhile in the inside paul is sitting at the mayor's office waiting for them

random guy: "sir, how long should we wait?"

paul: "as long if the swat kats come here"

but then he heard a sound of a jet and he knew what jet it is it was the turbo kat the swat kats jet he look at it and give a evil smile

paul: "perfect, turn on the camera"

then some random turn on the camera and the multiple monitors is on showing his face

paul: "swat kats, I want you to come down here, if you use your jet to kill me well I got some bad news I have hostages in the office so that meant if you use a missile on me you'll kill them, all I want is for you to come here on foots"

t bone: "i admit it would be easy that way"

razor: "i agreed but he said he got hostages in there so we can't kill them"

t bone: "alright paul, if you wants us to get on the ground and walk we might as well go for it"

then they land the turbo kat on the ground meanwhile everyone standing outside and watch the swat kats about to stop paul adler because this guy is always dangerous and now he's in megakat city already killed mayor manx and now the swat kats is on his list even callie is standing there about to watch them but then all the enforcers came in and even commander feral

feral: "swat kats"

razor: "hey feral"

but then the monitor came on and paul talk

paul: "commander feral"

feral: "paul adler"

paul: "let me guess the enforcers will handle this, well guess what mate. I don't want you or everyone all I want is the swat kats and swat kats only and if you guys bring him along i'll kill the hostages"

feral: "damn you paul"

paul: "damn you feral"

then he ends the call

razor: "just let us do this"

feral: "alright swat kats, let's see if you can try"

t bone: "worth a shot"

then felina ran to t bone and said to him

felina:" t bone wait, be careful"

t bone: "i know"

so finally for the waiting the swat kats are finally gotta get to paul because he wants them to stop they both take a deep breath and enter to the front door callie meanwhile said in her mind

callie: 'please god, let them be still alive'

then felina said in her mind

felina: 'oh god I hope t bone is still alive'

so when they get enter everything is empty and quiet and t bone don't like that

t bone: "i have a felling this is a trap"

razor: "well prepare yourself, cause this is gonna get rough"

so they bring their glovatrix and point to make sure that paul's men will show up or they thought it's a trap but then they got hit with something razor pull a dart from the back of his neck

razor: "uh oh"

then they both pass out

paul: "and they thought they can beat me" *chuckle*

so about 3 minutes later everyone outside of the city were wondering about what happen to the swat kats callie and felina are worried because callie likes razor and felina likes t bone as well but then all the monitors turn on and showed the swat kats being tied up on the chairs in a closet

callie: "swat kats"

paul: "ladies and gentle kats, this right here it's the heroes you trust and loved the swat kats"

callie: "no"

paul: "and you thought they can save the day from me"

then the swat kats starting to wake up and look at paul

paul: "ah, finally wake up from your naps"

razor: "paul"

paul: "yep that's me"

then razor look at the camera and asked

razor: "are you filming us?"

paul: "of course, it's like a movie"

t bone: "what do you want?"

paul: "something I gonna do"

razor: "killing us"

paul: "not quite, this"

then pull of the masks the revels their faces right in front of the camera and everyone is shocked from saying that even callie felina and feral were shocked from this

callie: "what?"

feral: "it can't be"

paul: "oh yes, these are the former enforcers. Jake clawson and chance furlong and how I know them you may asked well the reported that and when I see the swat kats I can recognize them from their fur color, not so much for keep their identities a secret"

callie: "my god"

paul: "so swat kats, what's your respond to this?"

then his phone rings and he pick up

paul: "hello, my ride is here? alright i'll be there in a moment"

razor: "who's that?"

paul: "my friend, his said the helicopter is here. If you want i'll spare you guys but your identities is not a secret anymore so good luck trying to hide from the villains"

razor: "wait, why won't you just kill us"

paul: "there's a lot of people who likes you, so i'll do what these people want and that is to have you guys be alive, so goodbye"

then he leaves the room at first they're both sad because their identities is reveled then jake say a word to the camera

razor: "everyone, now you know thanks to paul adler"

t bone: "so now it's hard to be safe from villains"

razor: "and now paul adler spare us"

t bone: "and now we failed"

razor: "no t bone"

t bone: "what?"

razor: "we're giving just yet, we can still get paul so you what this guy did 2 days ago and shot the queen of england. Well this time if people wants paul adler to be in jail then might as well go for it, let's not give up but to keep going"

t bone: "you're right, let's do this"

then both razor and t bone use their claws to cut the rope and now they're free and everbody cheers for the swat kats

callie: "go for it razor"

felina: "go for it t bone"

when paul's men came in the closet the swat kats attacked them and they grab their glovatrix headed up before paul leaves half way up paul got a call from his radio

random: "sir sir, can you hear me"

paul: "what's wrong?"

random: "the swat kats, they're coming to get you"

paul: "really? I knew they're coming to me"

random: "should I call every men to stop them?"

paul: "yes call them right now"

so meanwhile the swat kats are still headed to paul when a group of guys shooting guns at them and meanwhile outside of the city hall everybody is watching a live broadcast that is from a security cameras and everybody were hoping that the swat kats will win so inside the swat kats shoot min missiles at the roof and make debris on them causing them to be knock out then the swat kats continued to run they're almost there they still have time but then razor see the office door and he is reminded about what paul said

razor: "t bone the hostages"

t bone: "we still have time, let's go"

then they open the door and freeing every hostages from the office and all of them ran to the outside then the swat kats continued to run until they finally get to the roof and saying paul on a helicopter and going up

t bone: "i don't think so"

and t bone shoot a mini missile and the blade causing it to crash down and killing everyone on that helicopter

razor: "you kill them"

t bone: "if that guy can kill people I might as well kill him"

razor: "well at least you're right"

then they check on paul and paul is laying face first t bone grab the body and turn it around turns out it's paul it was a guy in a wig

razor: "oh crap"

t bone: "so that meant he's gone"

but then the real paul came behind them and shoot t bone right at the head with a pistol

razor: "NO!"

then paul shoot razor right at the gut and the leg and fall back on the ground and everybody watching it from the monitors are shocked (go ahead and count how many time I said) even callie and felina are watching it

callie: "no" she whisper

then on the roof paul came in and look at razor bleeding everywhere

paul: "goodbye swat kats"

then he shoot him right at the head and now the swat kats are dead then paul turn around and look at the camera and said

paul: "and that's the swat kats everyone"

then he smile the the monitors turn off everyone cannot believe and that world famous swat kats are dead commander feral despite he hate he somehow feels sad about it felina starting to cry because t bone really likes and she likes him as well and callie's tears are going down her checks she cover her eyes and ran away crying about losing her love one

to be continued for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DEATH OF THE SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 3**

after the swat kats got shot by paul adler callie is in the middle of a ally crying over the death of the swat kats including her love of her life and that is jake clawson aka razor and there she was siting arms on the knees and press her face on her arms an cry and then it starting to rain making her all wet she looked down and see a image of razor on a puddle and somehow razor said

jake: "i love you callie...i always do"

then the image disappear and turn into a reflection of her crying then she respond

callie: "i love you too jake"

then continue to cry meanwhile at felina's apartment she is sad as well when she lost her love one chance furlong aka t bone she loves me so much after he confront to her about him liking her when he died and felina really loves him a lot then she look at a mirror and said to herself

felina: "someday...i will get paul adler for killing t bone" while tears fall down

2 days later a funeral for the swat kats begin it was raining like all funeral everybody crowd around the grave wearing all black for the funeral even both callie and felina priest came in a give a speech to everybody

priest: "i would to have to speech so everyone be quite about it, we are gather here to honer the heroes who saved megakat city from evil knows as the swat kats, and they saved the city a lot of times we all respect them for doing their job but they're gone now because that one assassin from the uk. If there's anyone who would have a speech"

feral: "i would"

then feral came the give his speech about them

feral: "despite I never like the swat kats, I had to admit I was shocked when I discover that the swat kats were once the hot shot who destroy the headquarter years ago, but when I saw paul pull the trigger on them now I realize that the swat kats may be vigilantes and they save city more than us, if there's a new vigilantes that takeover the swat kats job I will respect them, but for now we will miss the swat kats and they're gone forever"

so after he give his speech about the swat kats the coffins begin going down in the holes while the coffins going down callie throw a red rose at jake's coffins and land it is now 2 day after the funeral callie is in her apartment still felling sad about her lost of her love razor she get a knock on her door then she open the door and it was en a enforcer

enforcer: "miss birggs"

callie: "what do you want"

enforcer: "i'm here to give you this, we found this from one of the swat kats after they died"

then he pull out a letter from one of the swat kats then callie grab the letter

callie: "thanks"

then she close the door and look at the letter it was cover in blood from the gun shot and it said from jake to callie so that meant it was a letter from jake before he dies meanwhile at felina she get a knock on her door as well then she answer it and it was her uncle

feral: "felina"

felina: "yes uncle"

feral: "we found this from t bone"

then she show her the letter and she is wondering about it and then she grab it

felina: "thanks uncle"

feral: "you're welcome"

then she close the door and the front said from chance to felina so both callie and felina open the letter and starting reading them

(now this may confuse you but what this letter is about is that both jake and chance write the same words but one of them is for callie and felina and that meant chance insert a word about him and jake and jake talking about him and chance and the reason i'm typing this just the heads up)

"dear callie/dear felina if you read this and if we both die after the mission with paul then hear me out on this when me and chance/ me and jake were about to do the mission we had a felling that we're going to die and we both confront who is our love then I came up with an idea/ then jake came out with an idea and I listen to him you knew what we did I came to you and confront I love with you then we did the you know what, so anyway the idea is and this may shocked you but since we want the swat kats legacy to continued I decided to do one thing and that is...impregnate you and since chance and I/ jake and I really want to have a kid I might as well impregnate you but even though i'm dead if I am right now, then you raise the child on your own so basically you are raising an next gen swat kats, I hope you understand that if you do then I love you so much"

-jake/chance (if you're confuse right now then I don't know how do you write a letter about both person"

so after they read they were shocked from the fact that the swat kats impregnate both of them to continued the legacy at first it was crazy but then they think about it so both of them buy a pregnancy test to make sure that they were right about it they both test it and wait for a minute then when they see the result it reads positive that means they're pregnant now with callie as she sit down and think about it she look down to her stomach and she smiles and said to herself

callie: "well, I guess I can do it for jake" and she pat her stomach

as for felina at first she was happy about raising a child belong to her love one but then she think about her job as a lieutenant in the enforcer and how is she gonna tell her uncle that she is pregnant with chance's child would he be happy and or mad about it and more she think about it the more worried she got so about an hour later callie is siting down on a bench looking at a statue of the swat kats and think about razor like he always do then felina same and sit down next to callie and look at the statue and callie talks

callie: "hey felina"

felina: "hey callie"

callie: "so um, why are you?"

felina: "well like you I miss the swat kats"

callie: "yeah, everyone miss the swat kats very much at this point"

felina: "yeah I know"

callie went slice for a moment and think about telling her about her pregnancy so she said

callie: "so you want here the crazy thing just happen today"

felina: "yeah sure"

callie: "alright...i'm pregnant"

then felina froze for a moment in shocked

felina: "what?!"

callie: "i know right"

felina: "who?"

callie: "get this, I got a letter from razor before he died and he said that he want to continued the legacy by having a next gen of him he impregnate me cause he loves me and I love him"

then felina froze for a another moment and then she said

felina: "i got a letter from t bone and i'm pregnant as well"

callie: "what?!"

felina: "so they both impregnate us"

callie: "wow, did t bone love you?"

felina: "well of course, what else by t bone impregnate me"

callie: "i guess the swat kats really want us to raise their kids"

felina: "that is crazy"

callie: "well you tell me"

felina: "this is just insane"

callie: "so you think you can raise your child?"

felina: "well to tell the trust, I dream of being a mother since I was a little girl"

callie: "awww cute"

felina: "thanks, but as I think about it. How I am gonna tell my uncle i'm pregnant, is he gonna be happy or mad that t bone impregnate me"

callie: "well maybe you just not being scare and do it, it's not that hard you know"

felina: "you sure"

callie: "yeah"

felina: "well I guess you're right"

callie: "well of course"

so after that felina came back to her apartment just watching tv and she rub her stomach and said to herself

felina: "well chance, if you want me to raise the child I might as well do it"

but then she gets a knock on her and she open the door and it was feral again

feral: "hey felina"

felina: "oh hey uncle" then she act nervously

feral: "so about that letter, what is about?"

felina didn't respond at first but she remember what callie an hour ago

felina: "come in and i'll tell you"

feral: "sure"

so feral come inside and sit down on a couch next to felina and then felina take a deep breath and let it out and finally she said it to her uncle

felina: "uncle, i'm gonna tell you about something"

feral: "well you can tell anything felina"

felina: "i'm...i'm pregnant"

feral: "what?!"

felina: "yes...it's true"

feral: "about how?"

then she give the letter to feral and he read the entire letter about chance impregnate her to have a next gen swat kats and feral cannot believe it

felina: "look uncle I don't want to tell you want at first because you'll be mad at me for carry a child belong to t bone aka chance furlong"

feral: "actually no"

felina: "really?"

feral: "when the swat kats die from paul I realize that the swat kats heroes who save the city more than us and now I respect them"

felina: "right you're speech from 2 days"

feral: "so I guess you can be a good mother"

felina: "well, I always want to be one since when I was a little girl"

feral: "oh yeah, I remember that"

felina: "so right now i'll be out for 9 month for obvious reason"

feral: "yeah of course"

and they both smile at each other about the baby so it's now 5 month later at callie's apartment and of course her stomach is big because she's pregnant she was cleaning the apartment when her baby kick and said to it

callie: "easy there my little one, you'll come out soon"

as she continued to clean her apartment when she saw a photo of razor which she took a picture about a year ago when the swat kats was still around as she look at it then said

callie: "i really miss you jake"

meanwhile with felina she was eating at a diner and she look at the news in her phone when she discover that paul has kill obama (please don't send angry comment about that) as she read the news she give her flashback to the days when paul killed the swat kats then she close her eyes and place her left hand on her eyes

felina: "goddamn you paul adler"

random girl: "are you alright?"

felina: "yeah i'm fine"

as she finish her food she leaves the diner then she look down to her stomach and rub it and said

felina: "i hope he doesn't get you"

so 9 month as pass callie was siting on a chair cause right now it's her parents 30th anniversary of them being married as callie is having a talk with all of the sudden she fells something from her stomach when her dad ask what's wrong she replay

callie: "the baby is coming"

so her parents place her in her own car and rush to the hospital as she finally gets there she was laying on the bed the doctor tell her to push really hard and she did then the doctor said to do it again and she did until finally the doctor tell to push one last and she did and finally the baby when the baby come out she pass out but still alive so about a minute later she wakes up and look at the doctor and asked

callie: "hey, is the baby okay?"

doctor: "yes miss briggs your baby is born really healthy"

callie: "well, can I see it"

doctor: "sure thing"

then the nurse come and give the baby to her the baby is wrapped in a blue blanket so that meant he's a boy when she look at him the baby looks beautiful he has light brown fur like his father and when the baby open his eyes he has green eyes like his mother callie is extremely happy about her new born son

callie: "welcome to my little miracle" and she stroke his little brown fur and give me a kiss to the forehead

nurse: "so what name do you give him?"

callie: "jack, jack clawson"

nurse: "clawson?"

callie: "that's his father's last name"

nurse: "oh, alright"

as the nurse leaves callie continued to look at and love her son

meanwhile 2 days after that and now with felina she was having a just doing her business when feral came in without knocking

feral: "hey, sorry to interrupt"

felina: "that's all-"

then she fells something in her then lay down on ground and feral rush to her

feral: "what's wrong?"

felina: "oh god it's the baby!"

so then he place her in his car and rush to the hospital (i'm gonna skip the birth scene cause you already know detail so i'm not gonna repeat it"

so after that felina is laying on a bed then the doctor came and tell her

doctor: "miss feral, the good news is your baby is fine"

felina: "what's the baby?"

doctor: "you mean the gender, it's a boy"

felina: "well, may I see it?"

doctor: "right away"

so the get to the other room and he bring the baby to her felina grab the baby and look at him and the baby is beautiful he has honey blonde fur like chance and green eyes as well felina it's really happy about her son

felina: "hey little guy"

his ear twitch a bit and he wake up and see his mother

felina: "i got a great name for you, charlie furlong"

after she give a name to her son feral open the door and see her with her son

feral: "wow"

felina: "uncle, meet charlie furlong"

feral: "well, I guess you'll be a proud mother after all"

the end and now the sequel coming soon


End file.
